


We're All Human

by Aondeug



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Bernadetta fears seemingly everything. Edelgard fears seemingly nothing. So where better for the Varley girl to learn courage than her house leader?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	We're All Human

**Author's Note:**

> A poem originally written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt was "ocean".

You stood there behind her  
Watching her every move,  
Hanging to every word  
In search of courage.

For when you look to her  
You see her standing tall  
In spirit if not in height  
And you can but marvel.

You stood there behind her  
Till she snapped at last  
Lashing out like all do,  
A lesson Father taught you.

For you are quite the coward  
Who rambles and raves  
Hoping to retreat off and away  
To hide from the world around.

She stood there before you  
Admonishing you harsh and hard,  
Yet not for your weaknesses  
But instead for her own.

For she fears the great sea  
So vast and wide and cold,  
Capable of swallowing her up  
As she cannot swim at all.

She stood there before you  
Revealing herself to be a girl  
With fears and frights her own,  
And weaknesses aplenty.

For you are but human  
Beset both by frailties  
Falling heavy on the shoulders  
As all fears must.

You two stood together  
Upon even ground it seemed  
And your heart rang out  
For that to never shift.


End file.
